Placebo
by Happys-M.M
Summary: Gaara e Naruto eram estrelas do rock. Um dia, Naruto vai embora para perseguir o seu sonho, mas talvez isso acabe afastando-o do que ele realmente quer.
1. Chapter 1

SPECIAL K

SPECIAL K.

Gravity  
No escaping, gravity  
Gravity  
No escaping... Not for free  
I fall down... Hit the ground  
Make a heavy sound  
Every time you seem to come around

A luz azulada da enorme TV de plasma enchia o quarto, fazendo-o parecer uma espécie de aquário.

Ele permanecia encostado nas milhares de almofadas com estampas de pele, meio deitado, meio sentado na _king size _de casal.

Assistia mais uma nova banda _teen _que tentava imita-los. O vocalista gritava uma letra pseudo-revoltada/depressiva no microfone.

Sem mexer um músculo, ouviu quando a porta se abriu, hesitantemente, e a voz de Hynata chegou até ele:

- Gaara-kun, a comida chegou. – Ele não disse nada. – Você... Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa aqui mesmo?

- Naruto foi mesmo embora? – A falta de emoção em sua voz certamente não combinava com o nível da questão.

O silêncio dela foi a confirmação que ele precisava.

- Não quero nada, Hynata. – Disse ele de repente, calmamente, ignorando o sentimento de que o mundo acabara de desabar sobre sua cabeça. – Arigatou.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ele a viu fazer menção de dizer algo, uma palavra de conforto talvez, mas Hynata conteve-se.

- Está bem, então. – E a porta se fechou.

Gaara permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos; a cabeça, um total vazio. Ele suspirou, sentindo um peso estranhamente incômodo no peito.

Seu coração batia incomodamente rápido, em nada combinando com sua confortável imobilidade.

Como se Gaara tivesse, subitamente, parado de respirar.

Voltando a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos bateram sobre a estante amontoada de porta-retratos. Um chamava especial atenção.

Gaara estendeu a mão e o apanhou.

Naruto e ele próprio riam, em alguma das ruas de Tóquio. O cabelo do loiro estava desarrumado pelo vento e ele acenava, Gaara pendurado em suas costas, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

No canto superior esquerdo do porta-retrato, um _post-in _com a conhecida letra do loiro.

"_Você sempre vai ter tudo de mim!"_

Aquilo causou-lhe sentimentos estranhamente contraditórios.

Ele quis rasgar aquela foto, destroçá-la em mil pedaços medonhamente despedaçados e então engoli-los para que se fundissem com sua carne, suas entranhas, _seu sangue_ e nunca mais o deixassem.

Então, ele quis apenas apertar aquela coisa contra o peito, encolher-se na cama e esperar que qualquer coisa semelhante a um sentimento viesse e o resgatasse.

Eventualmente.

Gaara deitou-se de lado na cama, o porta-retrato próximo ao rosto e fechou os olhos.

Nada aconteceu.


	2. Chapter 2

20TH CENTURY BOY.

_Friends say it's fine, __Friends say it's good  
Everybody says it's, Just like Robin Hood  
I move like a rat, talk like a cat, Sting like a bee._

Naruto desceu do táxi e o assistiu virar a esquina e desaparecer.

Deu uma olhada na avenida movimentada e avistou o enorme edifício de mármore branco e ares pomposos. No gramado, a familiar placa dourada com letras garrafais informava: GRAVADORA LGB.

Não sabia bem por quê Tsunade o telefonara no dia anterior, mas ela dissera que tinha uma oferta importante para discutir com ele e Tsunade não era de perder tempo.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto se recordava da última vez que falara com a empresária no telefone, informando-a de que pretendia se retirar do Cassé.

- _E Gaara já sabe disso? _– Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou. O silêncio de Naruto foi a única resposta que obteve.

Pôs-se a andar lentamente, sentindo uma pontada incômoda de nostalgia. Aquele lugar lhe trazia algumas lembranças de um certo garoto ruivo com quem ele terminara um relacionamento de quase 2 anos há quase 2 semanas.

Desde então, vinha se vigiando para não pensar no assunto. Isso porque lembrar de Gaara causava-lhe um mal-estar terrível; seu estômago se contraía, sua garganta fechava e ele sentia um peso tão grande no peito que lhe provocava falta de ar.

Porra, fora o próprio Naruto quem tomara a iniciativa de terminar tudo! Fora ele quem fizera as malas e saíra do apartamento da banda, tão puto que sequer dera uma passada no quarto para um adeus definitivo. Fora ele quem terminara tudo, quem mandou tudo pro Inferno, então _por quê cargas dágua_ ele se sentia _tão péssimo_ quando pensava nisso?!

Será que ele sequer tinha o _direito_ de se sentir péssimo?

Havia uma questão incômoda, no fundo de sua mente, que às vezes fazia mênção de surgir com a força destrutiva de um tornado, e Naruto sempre a sufocava antes que chegasse a se formular completamente.

Como_ Gaara_ estaria?

Cheio de ódio por ele, provavelmente. Remoendo toda a sua fúria interior, imaginando mil maneiras de destroçá-lo dolorosamente, dando cabo de qualquer coisa que lembrasse a passagem de Naruto por sua vida.

_Ou talvez_, aquela estúpida vozinha ecoando em sua cabeça, _talvez ele esteja trancado no quarto até agora, chafurdando em depressão e mágoa, ferido e quebrado, por sua causa__. _

Oh, Deus, que Inferno.

Ele poderia ter telefonado para Gaara, se desculpado pelo modo como as coisas saíram e dizer a ele, _implorar_ que não o odiasse, porque afinal ambos sabiam que Gaara estava tão cheio de Naruto quanto Naruto dele. Não importava se aquilo não fosse realmente verdade, porque ele estava _cansado_, _saturado_ e precisava ficar longe de Gaara antes que enlouquecesse.

Ele podia ter feito isso. Mas não se atreveria.

Seus antigos colegas provavelmente bateriam o telefone na sua cara, depois de uma assustadora sessão de ameaças envolvendo dores físicas, decepações e uma vida de fracasso eterno. E só em imaginar as possíveis reações de Gaara, ele tremia (o temperamento instável daquele ruivo o transformava em uma máquina cheia de lâminas afiadas para perfurar os corações humanos).

A angústia que começava a se apossar de Naruto e que o impedia de mover um único músculo foi a responsável por ele não ter escutado os passos apressados que se aproximavam antes que algo colidisse com ele e o atirasse ao chão.

- Ah, não! - Uma frustrada voz de timbre feminino chegou até seus ouvidos. - Merda, merda!

Uma garota de longos cabelos pintados de um rosa claro apanhava, irritada, uma pilha de papéis que haviam se espalhado pelo chão quando ela bateu em Naruto.

- O que você acha que tá fazendo, parado aí, no meio da rua?!

A incredulidade impediu Naruto de responder imediantamente.

- O quê?! - Por fim, a incredulidade deu lugar à indignação. - Eu estava de costas e você bateu em mim, por acaso você é cega?! ...

- Ah, dane-se, eu estou atrasada!

E saiu pisando duro, ajeitando a pilha de papéis.

Naruto acompanhou-a com um olhar carrancudo. Não andava com humor para ser atropelado por garotinhas irritantes.

Enfim resolveu se erguer do chão ao qual fora arremessado e alisou as roupas com as mãos. Começou a se dirigir para o edifício branco reluzente da gravadora, imaginando que também devia estar consideravelmente fora do horário combinado.

Foi com uma certa surpresa que viu a cabeleira rosa adentrar pelas portas do mesmo prédio, à frente dele. E com surpresa ainda maior, encontrou-a esperando pelo elevador que ele ia tomar para ir até a sala de Tsunade.

Ao vê-lo pelo canto do olho, a garota irritante virou a cara com uma expressão de desprezo e Naruto, em mais uma de suas grandes amostras de maturidade, fez o mesmo.

O elevador chegou e ambos entraram. Naruto viu-a aperta o botão do 12º andar, o mesmo andar para onde ele deveria ir e intimamente perguntou-se que negócios aquela idiotinha teria a tratar na diretoria.

_Provavelmente, procurando algum emprego de estagiária,_ pensou.

Virou-se para o espelho e tirou os enormes óculos-de-sol que viera usando. Deu uma bagunçada no cabelo, já bastante assanhado e guardou os grandes óculos no bolso da calça jeans desbotada, rasgada e folgada.

- Oh, Kami! - Pelo reflexo, ele viu a menina de cabelo rosa apontando assustada pra ele. - Você é Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto encarou-a pelo espelho polido.

- É, eu sei que eu sou.

- Uzumaki Naruto, do Cassé! - Ela levou a mão à boca, sem parecer tê-lo ouvido. - Oh, Kami! Eu sou fã de vocês! Sou a fã número um de vocês!

Não é que ele já não tivesse escutado aquilo muitas outras vezes antes, mas na época ele ainda não havia se retirado da banda nem passava noites em claro sentindo falta de alguma coisa para abraçar quando se deitava para dormir.

_Alguma coisa de cabelos muito ruivos e pele muito quente, com quem ele passava horas conversando sobre padrões numa xícara de café e que costumava dar risadas deliciosas em um quarto escuro, quando todos os outros já estavam dormindo._

- Nossa, mil perdões por antes!! - A garota começou a fazer uma série de reverências.

Naruto começou a dizer que não havia problema, problema nenhum, mas pegou-a estendendo o dedo indicador em sua direção com tanta hesitação que era como se ele fosse mordê-la.

Ela encostou o dedo em seu braço.

- Aaahh!! Eu toquei em Uzumaki Naruto!!

Naruto coçou a cabeça, constrangido. A situação era bem ridícula e aquela menina estava começando a deixá-lo tenso.

- Eu nem sei começar a dizer o completo _ataque_ que eu tive quando ouvi que vocês estavam se separando! - Ele pôde fazer uma boa idéia. - Quero dizer, é claro que é mentira, não? Você aqui só prova isso, o resto da banda está aqui também?

Certo, o monólogo estava tomando um rumo desagradável. Alguém deixara escapar que um membro da banda estava saindo e como até agora eles haviam se recusado a dar entrevistas, o boato acabou tomando dimensões maiores e agora havia a especulação se aquele não seria o fim do Cassé.

Naruto não se sentia pronto para falar sobre o assunto publicamente, não enquanto não tivesse reorganizado ao menos _parte_ de sua vida, mas não fazia idéia do que se passava com os membros restantes, tão pouco. Temari havia dito que era melhor evitar contato, por enquanto, e como agente da banda, ela tinha toda razão.

- Ah, nossa, meu nome é Sakura, Haruno Sakura. - Disse a garota, fazendo outra reverência. Naruto sorriu, meio incerto; não achou que precisasse se apresentar. - É _tão bom_ encontrar você aqui, eu realmente cheguei a pensar que os boatos fossem verdadeiros, mas agora...

A porta do elevador finalmente resolveu abrir naquele momento e Naruto correu para ela, imensamente agradecido.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Sakura, mas eu também estou atrasado!

Virou na esquina de corredores que viu e permitiu-se ficar encostado na parede até escutar o som de passos se afastando. Então ele apoiou as mão nos joelhos e deixou a cabeça pender. O som do elevador se fechando foi captado.

Naruto ergueu-se, aliviado por ter escapado a tempo, e caminhou até o bebedouro encostado na parede a frente para deixar um poco de água fria molhar-lhe o rosto. Secou-se com a encharpe e tomou o caminho da sala de Tsunade.

Parou em frente às conhecidas portas duplas de mármore negro, com o nome da diretora da companhia em uma plaquinha dourada. Era melhor passar por lá logo, antes que aquele velho sentimento desagradável retornasse.

- Antes que você diga qualquer coisa sobre a hora, Tsunade... - Entrou, já antecipando a bronca que receberia. - ... eu sei que estou atrasado, gomem, gomem...

Ele certamente tinha mais a dizer, mas esqueceu-se completamente daquilo ante surpresa de ver outros cinco pares de olhos encarando-o dos imensos sofás no canto da sala. Entre eles, estava Cabeleira-Cor-De-Rosa-Eu-Atropelo-Pessoas.

- Humph. Não é como se eu estivesse esperando que _você _conseguisse chegar na hora. - Tsunade estava sentada em sua grande poltrona de couro preto, na mesa de mogno no centro da sala. - Francamente, se o seu cadáver conseguir chegar na hora de ser enterrado, vai ser uma surpresa para todos nós.

- Dificilmente você ficaria supresa, velhota. - Naruto caminou até uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Tsunade e jogou-se em cima dela, apoiando um dos pés sobre a mesa, como costumava fazer desde antigamente. - Porque você vai morrer muuito antes de mim.

- _Nani?!_ Seu pequeno...

Mas uma tossida nada discreta impediu que Tsunade realizasse sua contra-retaliação.

- Será que nós podemos andar logo com isso? - Uma voz voz arrastada, arrogante e, na opinião de Naruto, potencialmente desagradável, fez a atenção do loiro voltar-se para o garoto pálido, de cabelos e olhos escuros, sentado folgadamente no sofá com uma lata de C_oca-Cola_. - Não sei quanto ao resto de vocês, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer hoje.

Naruto franziu o cenho com certo desagrado. O tal garoto usava o mesmo estilo de jeans que ele, uma superposição de blusas que ele não entendeu imediatamente e o cabelo era arrepiado em um corte que o loiro (mesmo que a contra-gosto) teve que aprovar. Em seu rosto havia traços orientais inegáveis, mas notava-se que era mestiço. Ele se parecia muito com alguém que Naruto não conseguia lembrar, mas que tinha certeza de já ter visto um número considerável de vezes.

Tsunade limpou a garganta e assumiu um ar totalmente profissional. Aparentemente, ela também tinha mais o que fazer naquele dia.

- Você tem razão, Sasuke-kun. Bem, suponho que vocês saibam quem é Uzumaki Naruto. - Ela voltou-se para Naruto. - Como eu já suspeitava que você ia acabar se atrasando, fui adiantando o assunto e inteirando os outros da atual situação.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha: ele continuava sem entender nada do que se passava.

- Como todos agora já sabem, Uzumaki Naruto se retirou do Cassé. Os motivos não vêm ao caso... - Naruto sentiu o coração disparar com o susto. Aquela mulher era louca?! Por quê estava contando uma coisa daquelas a cinco desconhecidos antes de lidar com os repórteres?

Virou-se para encarar seus possíveis algozes e deparou-se com o par de olhos de Cabeleira-Cor-De-Rosa encarando-o cheios de ódio, como se ele fosse o maior criminoso da face da Terra.

Ora, e quem era ela pra julgar qualquer coisa? Devolveu o olhar e virou o rosto de volta para Tsunade.

- Quando nós conversamos sobre o assunto, ele me assegurou de que não pretendia se retirar do mundo da música. Não é isso mesmo?

- Ee, mas...

- Isso me deixou muito feliz, Naruto-kun. - Tsunade ofereceu a Naruto um sorriso mais de alívio que de felicidade. - Um guitarrista com o seu talento só pode fazer uma coisa da vida e é música.

_Claro_, pensou Naruto, emburrado. _A outra é continuar fazendo você e a companhia ganharem dinheiro._

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Naruto, Tsunade emendou:

- Nossa maior preocupação é fazermos o possível para que os que tem talento se desenvolvam plenamente. O dinheiro, a fama, são apenas conseqüências! E, é claro... vocês ficam com a maior parte deles. - Finalizou com um sorrisinho.

Ouve um momento de silêncio.

- Antes que Naruto-kun se separasse da banda, eu já havia recebido algumas propostas de certos outros músicos, interessados em se lançar pela LGB. Todos eles estão aqui hoje. Naruto-kun, permita-me apresentar a você Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto olhou mais uma vez para o garoto pálido, dessa vez com espanto.

- Uchiha?! - Perguntou o loiro. - Você é parente do Uchiha Itachi?

Uchiha Sasuke se limitou a dar o último gole em sua lata de _Coca-Cola._ Foi Tsunade quem respondeu, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma por ter feito aquela descoberta.

- Hai, hai. É o irmão mais velho dele, não é ótimo? - Naruto examinou-o de novo. A semelhança entre ele e um dos maiores cantores de rock de todos os tempos era inegável. Entendeu porque ele lhe parecera tão familiar.

- Essa é Haruno Sakura. - Apontou para Cabeleira-Cor-De-Rosa.

- Já nos conhecemos. - Disse a garota ainda olhando acusadoramente para Naruto.

- Aburame Shino. - Tsunade apontou para outro garoto, alto e magricela, usando roupas batidas e surradas, óculos escuros e uma jaqueta de lona que lhe cobria metade do rosto.

- Olá.

- E aí?

- E esse... - Ela apontou para um gordinho com roupas berrantes e uma mochila de aparência repulsiva refastelado no sofá ao lado de Aburame Shino. - ... é Chouji Akimichi.

- Tudo em cima, Naruto?

- Fala, cara.

- Naruto-kun... - Tsunade saiu de trás da mesa e prostrou-se logo atrás do loiro, segurando-o energicamente pelos ombros. - Apresento-lhe sua nova banda!

Naruto abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

&

Primeiramente, muito obrigado a todos que comentaram o primeiro capítulo e mil, não, duas mil, não, um milhão de desculpas pela demora em postar, mas tenho estado cheia de afazeres e não sobrou tempo pra pensar em fics. Fiz o capítulo grande como uma espécie de compensar.

Srta. Kinomoto: Como você pode ver, o Naruto também não está vibrando de felicidade. Mas não se preocupe, o Gaara vai dar o troco.

Tsunade Uzumaki: Você realmente quer saber muitas coisas! haha O sonho do Naruto também está relacionado à música, será explicado mais tarde. Sim, tinham outras pessoas na banda deles, vão aparecer depois. Não sei se vou voltar ao ponto em que eles se conheceram, mas posso adiantar que foi pela Tsunade. Aliás, muito obrigada pela correção. Eu me referia à Hinata do anime, sim, é uma que está na banda do Gaara, inclusive.

Lola Spixii: Adorei saber que você conhece a banda! Eu esperava que a fic inteira ia se passar sem ninguém ter ouvido nenhuma música. Eu espero que você não se desaponte em saber que essa será uma trilha mais do Naruto que do Gaara, embora ela sirva como pano de fundo para a fic em geral. Eu já acho que o Gaara combina com um estilo um pouco mais pesado, acho Placebo mais a cara do Naruto, até pelo conteúdo das letras em si.

mfm2885: Gaara vai reagir, sim, e do modo mais destrutivo que puder! Vou me esforçar para continuar escrevendo bem, não se preocupe.


End file.
